This invention relates to the field of fluid applicators and more specifically to medicament applicators.
Numerous devices in various forms have been developed to apply fluids to designated surfaces. The diversity of these devices range from paint brushes, quill pens, and fountain pens to felt tip pens, medicinal swabs, and power point pens. Many developments and improvements to accomplish a variety of objectives have been made. For example, in the late nineteenth century pens were developed that had internal ink reservoirs and avoided use of ink wells. Later, many devices designed to avoid leakage and terminate fluid flow to the applicator's tip were made. Applicator tips have taken a variety of forms. There are brushes, ball points, swabs, and porous textile tips to mention a few.
Despite the multitude of devices and developments, the needs of a dentist engaged in oral medicament application or a doctor engaged in delicate surgery have remained without adequate remedy. The devices that use air pressure and gravity to force capillary flow through a porous textile for a swabbing effect do not have the intricately controlled fluid flow necessary. Swab tipped devices have proved to be too large and wasteful of valuable medicaments and time. Other devices feel foreign to the dentist's or doctor's trained hand and are awkward in use.
It is an objective of the present invention to eliminate the problems recognized in the art and remedy the dentist's and doctor's needs by providing a device that is familiar in feel, can easily reach all areas within the mouth or within an incision, provides an intricate swabbing effect, and permits the dentist or doctor to control the flow of medicament in application